Sans toi je meurs
by Kaleyna
Summary: Hermione vit avec Draco. Elle le déteste et pourtant il est sa drogue, son oxygène, sa raison de vivre... OS !


****Salut tout le monde ! Voici un OS qui me tiens vraiment à cooeur, la relation entre Draco et Hermione est assez complexe, j'ai préféré la mettre en rating T, mais si ça ne convient _vraiment _pas dîtes-le moi, dans le titre, j'ai écris Vrai version car j'ai , sans faire exprès, mis un chapitre qui n'a rien avoir avec ce OS et je n'arrivais pas à le supprimer, finalement j'y suis arrivé, mais il le os est toujours dans la âge de nouveauté - . Dès que je répare ce petit contre-temps, j'enlève la parenthèse de mon titre ! Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas les rebiews ça fait toujorus plaisir...

****

**Sans toi je meurs**

Je pensais être heureuse avec lui, mais je ne le suis pas.

J'étais tellement jeune, tellement naïve.

J'ai quitté, ma famille, mes amis, mes études, ma vie pour lui .

Qu'ai-je gagné ?

Rien, au contraire . J' ai perdu.

J'ai perdu ma fraîcheur, mon sourire, mon enthousiasme, ma volubitité , mon envie de vivre.

Je ne suis plus qu'un tesson apathique.

Il m'a sali, criblé, effusioné.

Il est l'exécrable en personne. Il est craint de tous, sauf de moi.

M'aime-t-il ? Non, ce n'était qu'un amour temporaire.

Mais pourquoi ne veut-il pas me libérer ? Est-il attaché à moi ?

Non il a besoin de moi, c'est tout.

Il me hante, plus d'une seconde passée sans lui devient un véritable cauchemar. Il est ma vie, mon oxygène, ma drogue, j'en suis totalement dépendante.

Je le hais. Je le tuerai s'il le fallait.

Tout me répugne en lui, son manque total de considération, son arrogance, son antipathie, sa présence et pourtant je l'aime comme une folle...

J'ai beau m'enfuir, il me retrouve toujours.

J'ai beau le détester, je me retrouve toujours dans son lit.

J'aime sentir la chaleur et la douceur de chaque parcelle de sa peau. La toucher, la goûter, j'en oublierai presque la répulsion qui me ronge à son égard.

Il est ma drogue, mon sang, mon oxygène, j'en suis complètement accro.

Je le hais parce que je l'aime et je l'aime parce qu'il est le seul à pouvoir me combler. Rien que de le savoir près de moi me rend heureuse.

Je me retourne et le regarde. Il est allongée à côté de moi dans le lit, la couverture comme étant son seul habit recouvrant son corps d'apollon. Endormi, on le comparerait presque à un ange. Pas de regard méprisant ni de rictus étiré sur ses fines et douces lèvres et encore moins la mine rébarbative qu'il a l'habitude de faire.

Je rapproche mon corps nu du sien et le serre contre moi. Jamais il ne me serre dans ses bras. J'avance mon visage du sien et admire son visage tellement parfait. Il est tellement mignion quand il dort. J'approche mes lèvres de son oreille et commence à en mordiller le lobe. Il aime lorsque je lui fais ça.

Il ouvre un oeil et puis l'autre mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que se soit, je prend possession de ses lèvres sucrées.

Il répond aussitôt à ce baiser et, sans quitter mes lèvres des siennes, il se met sur moi. La position qu'il préfère, celle de l'homme qui domine sa proie. Ses mains commencent tout doucement à explorer mon corps dans les moindres détails, je me sens frissonner de tout mon être. Il me regarde et je comprend ce qu'il veut. On reprend donc l'activité dans laquelle on s'est longuement donné hier soir...

Il se laisse tomber à côté de moi, épuisé par tant d'exercices. Après avoir récupéré une respiration régulière, il se lève et commence à s'habiller. Puis, il s'en va, sans le moindre regard à mon égard, comme toujours.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait de ses journées, il voit d'autres femmes sans doute. Cette idée me rend malade. Il est à moi et à personne d'autre. Quand je vois des femmes lui tourner autour, j'éprouve du mal à contrôler mes envies de meurtre.

J'a tellement envie qu'il me regarde comme au premier jour...

On est le soir, je l'attend. Je lui ai préparé son dîner favori. Il est en retard, comme toujours.

Une heure...deux heures...trois heures sont passées et toujours aucun signe de mon amant. J'en ai marre, c'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase. Je me lève de ma chaise, en rage. Poussée par la colère, je casse tout ce qui me passe sous la main, verres, assiettes, vases. Je pleure de rage, de colère, de souffrance, je pleure de ne pas l'avoir près de moi, je pleure en l'espoir qu'il m'entende et qu'il vienne, je pleure de solitude.

La cuisine ressemble à présent à un champs de bataille mais je ne m'en soucie pas. C'est de trop, j'arrête tout, je le quitte.

Je monte et commence à préparer ma valise.

Entre mes pleurs, ma colère et ma haine, des images obsènes défilent dans ma tête : Draco qui emmène une fille à l'hôtel, Draco qui drague une femme mariée, Draco qui embrasse une catin, Draco qui s'amuse alors que moi je l'attend comme une cruche...

- Que fais-tu ?

Je me retourne et vois Draco me regarder, bras croisés, le mur soutenant son dos.

- Ca ne se voit pas ? Je m'en vais, j'en ai marre !

- Très bien, n'oublie pas ta brosse à dent et surtout de nettoyer le bordel que tu as foutu en bas. Allez ciao.

Je suis hallucinée pas toute cette indifférence venant de sa part. Ainsi je n'étais qu'une simple aventure ?

Je termine de faire ma valise, furieuse. Je prend mes affaires et descend. Il est dans le salon. J'entre et le vois assis sur son fauteuil, il s'aperçoit de ma présence.

Je le nie complètement , passe par la cuisine en prenant bien soin de casser le peu d'objet que j'ai épargné et m'en vais, claquant la porte de toute mes forces.

On est en novembre, il fait froid. Je n'ai nul part où aller et mes vêtements me collent à la peau à cause de l' incroyable abondance de pluie que le ciel nous envoie.

Je ne vois rien, il pleut de trop, de plus, il fait noir. J'avance donc à l'aveuglette, il doit bien y avoir un hôtel pas très loin d'ici.

Je ne peux même pas transplaner vu que je ne sais pas vers où mes pas me guident.

Soudain je perçois une silhouette s'avancer vers moi. Je la reconnais bien vite, c'est Draco. Son pull est totalement trempé et lui colle à la peau ce qui laisse voir la bonne musculature qu'il entretient avec tant de soin, celle que j'ai eu la chance de, tant de fois, toucher...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ! lui crachais-je.

- Et toi, que fais-tu là ?

- Je m' éloigne le plus loin possible de toi !

- Tu n'y arriveras pas, Hermione.

- Tu crois ça ? C'est ce qu'on va voir, écarte-toi de mon chemin ! lui ordonnais-je.

- Non. me dit-il.

- Non ? Très bien , ce n'est sûrement pas toi qui vas m'empêcher de partir d'ici !

J'avance d'un pas décidé mais il me retient par le bras.

- Reste...

Je suis ahurie par le ton qu'il vient d'utiliser, il n'avait pas employé son ton habituellement narquois et arrogant, mais une voix faible et suppliante.

- Hermione, j'ai...j'ai besoin de toi, ne l'as-tu toujours pas compris ?

Il se met à genou devant moi et commence à pleurer. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Draco pleurer? C'est impossible, jamais je ne l'ai vu ainsi même pas à la mort de ses parents.

Je m'écarte de lui, intriguée par ce subite changement d'attitude, je recule, apeurée.

Il se lève et s'avance vers moi.

- Arrête ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ? Cette relation va finir par nous tuer Draco, il vaut mieux tout arrêter avant que tout ne soit trop tard ! Lui dis-je, en pleurs.

- Mais Hermione, cette relation nous a déjà tué, regarde dans quel état je suis et regarde le tien. On se hait mais on ne sait pas se passer l'un de l'autre. Sans toi Hermione, je suis en manque, il faut ma dose tous les jours, il faut que tu sois près de moi tous les jours, je deviens fou sinon ! Hurlait-il.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, il dit la vérité, je meurs sans lui.

Il s'approche de moi et prend possession de mes lèvres, on s'embrasse. Ce baiser était sans aucun doute le plus passionné qu'on ait pu échanger, je le sais à présent, je l'aime et ma vie n'a aucun sens sans lui.

- Je te hais, lui soufflais-je.

- Pas autant que moi, me répondit-il. Et on recommence à s'embrasser tels deux amants ne s'étant pas vu durant des mois.

Je pensais être heuseuse avec lui, mais je ne le suis pas .

J'étais tellement jeune, tellement naïve, tellement amoureuse...

Draco avait raison, si je l'avais quitté, on n'aurait pas pu survivre, on est mutuellement dépendant l'un de l'autre, c'est un besoin vital .

Mais il y avait une chose qu'il ignorait, si je l'avais quitté ce soir-là, on serait mort pour mieux vivre ensuite, maintenant il est trop tard. On ne vit plus, on survit.


End file.
